Flurry
by Sir H. Sol-Solis
Summary: Berwald arrives home sooner than expected, catching Tino in an embarrassing situation. Rated M for eroticism. SuFin with transman!Finland. Reviews make me :D!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I write Finland as a transman. Welcome! This fanfiction was inspired by an intolerant person, because I wanted to channel my anger at him into doing something productive that he would abhor. Yay people of gender minorities! I hope you enjoy it!

.

Tino was mortified, but he couldn't in the instant find words to describe the feeling. An overwhelming mass of trepidation and shame had replaced his ability to process thoughts. He beheld, agape and dumbstruck, a figure whose physiognomy appeared just as shocked as his own.

The situation was an uncomfortable one. He wasn't positive where his relationship with Berwald lay. Certainly they'd been involved in some affectionate moments together, but nothing so far had been especially intimate, and questions of intimacy had yet to be discussed. He couldn't figure what was going through his companion's brain. Perhaps Berwald didn't know what to do, either.

"Uhh... hi," he said, too muddled to do anything but revert to the basic greeting. There was nothing witty to say, no excuses, he'd been caught and it couldn't be helped. Tino's immediate concern were the fingers, their surfaces humid and smeared, still situated boldly between his legs. Removing those wet digits from his sensitive surfaces, without revealing the mess with which those appendages were adorned, was impossible as far as he could conceive; and so there his hand lingered, cornered in the embarrassing location.

"Hi," replied Berwald, his typically mellow voice trembling slightly. Still he wouldn't look away. Tino gulped, excitement yet rampant in his body, the culmination of which he'd been denied by his housemate's interruption. Out of embarrassment a corner of his mouth began to curl upward. As the two men looked at each other's bewildered expressions, smiles grew on their faces, and soon they were laughing at their predicament.

"Congratulations," chuckled Tino, "you've figured out what I do when you leave the house."

"I fig'red as much. It's not an uncommon response to being left alone," Berwald said, slyly implying he did the same. He stepped forward in a cautious manner, feeling his teeth with his tongue. The scent of his housemate's bodily fluids hovered mildly within the space, tickling his senses, arising within him curiousities with which he'd tangled for weeks.

Tino's eyebrows raised at the advancement of his companion.

"What is it?"

Tino became acutely aware, all of a sudden, of his partner's physique: The flushed complexion, the quivering hands, and most of all, the change that had occurred in Berwald's breathing; it had become nervous, and from tense nostrils emanated audibly. The sudden urge to grab the boundaries of his housemate's stomach swept over Tino as his partner's abdomen, rising and falling with respiration, came nearer to him; and with this desire consuming him, he welcomed Berwald's easing to his side.

Berwald crouched near him, a gentle touch alighting upon Tino's left hand. The young man received it, fondling the volunteer palm.

"You smell good."

Tino was aware what it was of which he smelled. He noted as Berwald inhaled deeply, and took pleasure in knowing his companion enjoyed the scent. Berwald took a seat aside him, and Tino turned to kiss him softly.

"Your other hand," Berwald sighed quietly against his partner's cheek. "Can I see it?"

Reluctantly the young man assented. Carefully he extricated the slick fingers from the underclothes beneath which he'd kept them concealed. His cheeks, ornamented in a fresh rose color, bled into a deeper hue of crimson when he witnessed that the sticky solution had formed slender, translucent strands that arced between his revealed extremities. Berwald took the young man's wrist between his hands, wordlessly studying the forms of his companion's fingers. He brought them beneath his nostrils, luxuriating in the scent. Then, bowing his head, Berwald tasted the intimate substance that coated Tino's fingers, drawing his tongue slowly through the crevice between two of the slightly parted appendages.

Tino's body jerked. His legs came together, and he squirmed, feeling the pressure his thighs put on his genitals.

"D'ya like that?" smirked Berwald.

The young man nodded, and pushed his fingers to his partner's lips. Tino couldn't help but gurgle in pleasure as Berwald took his index and middle finger together into his mouth. The man sucked attentively upon the two digits before moving to the other extensions of his partner's hand. Tino's left palm crept atop Berwald's leg; it contracted there as his beloved doted on him, and crawled with each appreciative motion towards his companion's inner thighs. His fingertips finally alighted on the rigid shape there held beneath layers of fabric.

Berwald stopped suddenly.

"Not yet," he said, gently releasing Tino's hold from his lap.

"No?"

His voice was a murmur. "You'll be more'v a challenge for me, than I for you."

Tino cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"I don't even... know what your body's like, or what yeh want. Help me figure it out while I'm still like this, 'cause I'll try harder," Berwald said, motioning to his crotch. "And, well," he admitted shyly, words cracking, "I really want to see you..."

Tino's gaze lingered on his partner as he considered the situation. He'd been reluctant to discuss his body with Berwald. But perhaps, he realized, the conversation couldn't have occurred any way other than this.

"Okay," he stated, blushing furiously, and stood and shimmied out of his pants and undergarments. "Come sit in front of me."


	2. Chapter 2

Kneeling at the knees of his companion, Berwald draped his arms leisurely over the naked legs in front of him.

"So tell me," purred the man, "Where d'you like being touched? Yeh may have to... help me around..."

Berwald's fingertips played at the delicate flesh where his companion's thighs merged with their respective hipbones. Adrenaline saturated Tino's blood vessels, then, and a wild quivering occupied him; he clutched one of Berwald's hands, pulling it up to his cheek, rubbing its kindly surface against his countenance.

"Darling..." he breathed, kissing his companion's fingers, "Feel free to explore me as you wish. But nothing goes inside of me, okay? That's my one rule. And be gentle."

"Mmm," Berwald agreed. His eyes were riveted on the private forms of his partner's bare physique. Tino relinquished Berwald's hand, and it drifted down, down to between the young man's legs, a single, willowy index finger tracing its way over flesh and fine hairs as it descended. The wandering appendage ultimately alighted upon a roused form, and there it paused, resting while Berwald pondered curiously the warm organ. He slid his finger to the base of the fleshy shape.

"What is this?" Berwald murmured. "I've never seen anything like it."

"W-well..."

Tino wasn't prepared to talk about his body. An impression lurked within him, that to speak about his physical features would deter his companion; the words used to reference anatomy such as his were typically associated with femaleness, and he cringed from them, finding the insinuations unsavory.

"Everyone's got erectile tissue, and then when you take testosterone... well, it extends..." Tino was too flustered to call the organ by name, but he hoped his explanation was enough.

"Erectile tissue? O-oh yeah," Berwald said, blushing up to his ears. _The clitoris, _he realized._ At least that's what it started out as..._

Using a pair of his fingers Berwald pushed back the mantle of flesh surrounding the odd extremity, mentally noting how similar to foreskin the covering was; drawn back it even revealed a sensitive pink membrane, much as he, uncircumsized, possessed himself. At the distal end of the organ existed a small pink knob, and Berwald was amazed at how alike to his own anatomy the sensitive appendage was, albeit tiny in comparison.

At these ministrations, Tino could hardly contain himself. As he groaned, shifting atop the duvet, he felt his genitalia flex within Berwald's touch, and wondered whether Berwald had felt it, too. As pleasurable as it was, however, he knew his companion's rubbing digits would quickly begin to irritate him, if their exteriors weren't soon slippery.

"Don't handle it too much with dry fingers," stammered Tino, "It'll hurt. Here," he said, placing his hand atop Berwald's, "I'll show you what to do..."

Curling his fingers around a couple of Berwald's, he drew the pair of appendages gradually down the rosy crevice between his legs. "If you can feel this," he said, stopping temporarily, "That's my urethra." This organ he didn't have anxiety describing, but the next two he would.

"A-and these," he said shakily, "These are where my testes would be... if I had them..."

He bit his lip, mentally grappling with the body shame he'd built up over the years. Insensitive cultural implications surrounding his bodily structures- that he was an inadequate man, because of the features with which he'd been born- had taken their toll on his confidence. It chagrined him to compare his actual physical forms to those he desperately wished existed, but he wanted Berwald to understand his body, that Berwald could treat him in a manner that respected his identity.

Tino continued, and with a measure of trepidation, his companion's extremities were guided to a region the Finn guarded most assiduously. This was too frustrating an area for description. Berwald would know what it was, anyway.

"This is as far as you can go," he said. Tino bathed Berwald's fingertips in the warm, sticky mucus that issued from the area. "With your fingers wet, it won't hurt if you touch me."

The Swedish man's senses were overwhelmed by the abundance of information they were receiving, but he wanted more. Even while he slipped a thumb upwards, making his companion crow in pleasure, there was one automatic, ardent urge of his. Would Tino mind? No, he thought, Tino wouldn't mind. He felt Tino's thighs with his palms; the flesh was studded with minuscule droplets of perspiration. He pushed gently on the forms and lowered his head between the young man's legs.

Before Tino could respond, Berwald's tongue was among his pubic contours.

With a gasp and a shudder, Tino wrenched his hips into the movement. He scrabbled for a hold on his companion's back, clenching the shirt in bunches with his fists as throes of exaltation engulfed him. He could not stop moaning.

Tino's musky taste made Berwald feverish with longing. Wetness oozed from the tip of Berwald's erect anatomy, and his body heaved forward at the sudden sensation of a set of toes raking against those intimate areas. The man had to get ahold of himself momentarily, pressing a red forehead to Tino's torso.

"I need t'bring myself out," he said softly, "My clothes are too tight, I can't stand it much longer, ah- I need relief..."

"Come on," croaked Tino, "Come on, show it to me, I want to see..."

With a squeal of breath and a corporeal throb, the Swedish man removed his tumescent self from the restricting lower wear, the view of his excited extremity sending his companion's innards into pleasurable convulsions. Tino grit his teeth, straining against the mass of bliss that threatened to erupt inside of him. To see his lover's intimate areas revealed gave his body a shock of hormones, and he desired desperately to please his companion, vividly imagining the feel of Berwald on his lips and in his hands.

But that wasn't all, oh, no. While he didn't intend to say that which inhabited his mind, the desire blossoming within him made him heedless of his words. "Oh," he groaned, his companion's tongue enlightening him to the depths of pleasure he could feel, "Love, I want to be inside of you, nn..."

Berwald paused his actions, fingertips trembling against the denuded thighs of his amorous partner.

"Not... today," he choked, the mass of his body visibly jolting at the sentiment. He was aroused enough, even the suggestion of intimate acts sent emanations of bliss throughout his musculature.

"In your mouth, at least, again, please..." begged the Finn, pulling on the short, flaxen hair of the larger man. Tino was so dizzy with rapture that his lips could hardly form the wanton syllables. He didn't have to make the request twice; his smitten companion willingly returned to pressuring Tino's most sensitive areas with a fervid and twisting tongue.

Tino was so close... and when his lover began sucking on him, he lost it completely.

He keeled over, grinding Berwald's face against him, crying shrilly into the man's ears. All the while Berwald lapped the thick and seeping substance from Tino's flesh, not caring how hard his partner grasped him, nor whether his face was made messy. Eventually Tino's cries died down, and he stay slumped over his companion, panting heavily.

"It's your turn, darling," he finally breathed.

* * *

**A/N: The world is supposedly ending in less than an hour, now. At least I can leave some smut behind for it, yes?  
Reading smut= A very good way to spend your last few minutes on earth.**


End file.
